


[Podfic] Break the Lock If It Don't Fit

by inyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Domestic Violence, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyron/pseuds/inyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you know what just happened?" Peter asked, frowning. "Do you know what Derek did?" </i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>"He</i> dislocated my shoulder<i>," Stiles snapped, but Peter just arched an eyebrow, unimpressed by that answer. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Break the Lock If It Don't Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break the Lock If It Don't Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504532) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length** : 01:14:07

 **Size** : 67.8 MB (MP3) or 70.5MB (Audiobook)

 **Download on Mediafire** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/drc4i2mgy611utl/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Break_the_Lock_If_It_Don't_Fit.mp3) ||| [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pcyy85ht4qkbmgc/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Break_the_Lock_If_It_Don't_Fit.m4a)


End file.
